


Sweet Kisses

by satorusweets



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorusweets/pseuds/satorusweets
Summary: Soft sex with Megumi Fushiguro (aged up).18+
Relationships: Megumi x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> old work from my tumblrs (satorusweets & bokutospup)

You laid on Megumi, chest to chest, and peppered small kisses down his neck. He gave a small smile as he rubbed your back, “You’re really touchy today, aren’t you?” 

You gave a small hum of approval before starting to nip at the soft skin. The boy let out a small hiss at the suddenness of it. “I want,” you began to grind your hips into his, “to do it. Please…”

His hands made their way to your hips, his grip was tight, but it didn’t take your attention away from his light blush. “My girl gets whatever she wants.”

It was obvious he was trying to sound rough for your sake, but you struggled holding in your giggle. Megumi gave a small pout before letting out a puff of air and turning to a smile. “Let’s just do what we’re comfortable with, sweetie.”

He gave a nod before flipping you over so he was now your back was into the bed, and his legs between yours. You tugged at his top with a smirk, “Off.”

He got off the bed and undressed as you laid staring. “Aren’t you gonna do the same, princess?” You have a small laugh, “Sorry, guess I was distracted.”

You pulled off your bottoms and top, throwing them to the side. You laid in your underwear with a smile, slowly picking yourself up, “Come on, baby.” 

You beckoned him over with your finger; he mindlessly walked to the bed. You eased into the bed as he got closer. His body now hovering over yours. His mouth made its way to your neck, “This is for earlier.”

He nipped at your neck harshly causing you to key out small whimpers. You could feel his smile against your skin with each noise you let out. 

His hand wandered down to your panties, his fingers dancing along the waistband. He moved them down your slit and felt at the pooling wet spot. “You’re so pretty for me, princess.”


End file.
